The Creep of Egypt
by SariSpy56 Returns
Summary: A Rice Krispies fanfic. Snap, Crackle and Pop travel to Egypt for a school project that's due in two months where they encounter a dark conspiracy of young, teenage elves gone missing, and a strange individual harbouring a set of strange desires.


The TV remote, clenched by an elven hand. The sound of a female narrator began talking from the screen.

" _For centuries, archaeologists have been digging the Egyptian deserts to find lost tombs of ancient Egyptians."_

Three pairs of eyes – brown, blue and green – survey the flat-screen Plasma TV from the living room of a Toronto penthouse.

" _The pharaoh was the most powerful person in Ancient Egypt who was the political and religious leaders of the Egyptian people, holding two titles; 'Lord of the Two Lands' and 'High Priest of Every Temple'. As the Lord of the Two Lands, the pharaoh was responsible for ruling Upper and Lower Egypt for he owns all the land, made laws, collected taxes, and defended Egypt against foreigners. As the High Priest of Every Temple, he represents the gods on Earth by performing rituals and built temples to honour the gods."_

Three elven teenagers were half-awake throughout the program. The red-haired, brown-eyed elf wearing a typical chef's outfit and a magenta bandana, Snap, could barely keep his eyes open while keeping a firm grip on the remote on one hand, and a notepad on another. His two friends had fallen asleep. The blonde, blue-eyed elf wearing a red and white sleeping cap, a pair of aqua blue pants, a blue long-sleeved shirt and a white ascot, Crackle, rested onto the shoulders of the brunette, green-eyed elf wearing a typical marching band outfit, Pop, who rested his arm around Crackle's shoulders.

" _Many pharaohs went to war when their land was threatened or when they wanted to control foreign lands. If the pharaoh won the battle, the conquered people had to recognize the Egyptian pharaoh as their ruler and offer him the finest and most valuable goods from their land – food, gold, women, you get the idea."_

Although bored and on the verge of falling asleep, Snap took the time to jot down some notes on his notepad. Both Snap and Crackle had a group project to work on that is due in two months. They are to do research on life in Ancient Egypt for their history class, so watching a documentary mini-series on Ancient Egypt was necessary for their project.

The female narrator from the documentary continued on,

" _Last year, a team of archaeologists discovered the lost tomb of Rasui, the young elven pharaoh of Egypt."_

The screen showed a wall carving of a young pharaoh who looks eerily similar to…

"Pop!" Snap cried. It was enough to wake Pop up, but not Crackle.

Pop felt groggy due to being rudely awaken.

"What?"

Rather than give him an answer, Snap pointed at the TV screen where Pop could see the same wall carving of the young pharaoh Rasui before the screen switched to a very detailed bust of the same person. At the same time, Pop was quietly disembarking from the couch, gently tucking Crackle's head behind a pillow and providing the blonde elf with a blanket. Crackle's black cat, Lucky arrived and took over Pop's seat, not providing her owner or the others any warning.

The resemblance between Pop and the bust statue of Rasui is very uncanny.

"Yo, he looks just like me." Pop thought aloud.

Pop was about to sit back down, only to get kicked off the couch by an annoyed Lucky who simply growled at the elf.

"Lucky!" Pop cried upon seeing the black cat occupying his usual spot. He sighed as he petted Lucky, any negative emotions he has for the cat simply vanished. "You silly kitty."

" _We will look further into the life of the young pharaoh Rasui on our next episode of 'Egypt: The Ancient World' next week,"_ the female narrator continued as the TV cuts to the commercials followed by a Global Toronto News at 11. Snap and Pop aren't too worried about staying up very late. It was a Friday night after all, meaning that there's no school tomorrow.

The screen showed Farah Nasser and Alan Carter.

" _We begin with an update on Code Pixie Dust, the worldwide case of missing teenage elves that has been going on for 4 years."_ Farah Nasser began.

Alan Carter took over. _"Just two days ago, Sarah Jason, a 15-year old elven girl from Glasgow, Scotland has gone missing. She was last seen walking towards home from school one Wednesday evening. When Sarah didn't come home, her parents became worried and contacted Police Scotland to find her. Unable to find her within the borders of Scotland, Police Scotland enlisted the help of Interpol, fearing that Sarah's sudden disappearance might be linked to the 4-year old conspiracy."_

"What's Code Pixie Dust?" Pop asked.

" _A worldwide phenomenon where several teenage elves from all across Europe, Africa and some parts of Asia have gone missing."_ Farah Nasser seemingly answered Pop's question. _"It all began 4 years ago when Evelyn Penfold, a 13-year old elven girl from London, England and heiress of the Penfold fortune had mysteriously disappeared from the face of the earth. Her sudden disappearance had led to more and more teenage elves disappearing from the face of the Earth."_

The news revealed a photo of a young elven girl who has light brown eyes and long violet-brownish hair that went down to her waist. She wore a large, black, short-sleeved shirt over a black and violet striped, long-sleeved shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of dark grey sneakers.

" _Some of Interpol's best detectives believed that Evelyn Penfold's human stepbrother, the 28-year old Grant Penfold, now at 32, might have something to do with Code Pixie Dust."_ Alan Carter added where Snap and Pop see a photo of an obese human male who wore plain glasses, has acne all over his face and sports a messy brunette mullet. In the picture, it seemed that the obese man was holding what looks like a mummy doll. Behind the obese man was a poster that reads, 'Humans are the scums of the Earth!' Just the sight of the obese man made the two elves sick.

" _Some even theorized that all of this happened after Grant got cut off from the inheritance by his human mother and elven stepfather for being, in their own words, a disgrace to the family name."_ Alan Carter continued as the news played a 4-year old camera footage of 28-year old Grant literally getting kicked out of a lavish mansion by a butler with a human woman and an elven man viewing the scene with disgust. _"How did Grant become such a disgrace to the Penfold name? We may never know for Mr. and Mrs. Penfold have decided not to disclose personal family matters."_

Once the news of Code Pixie Dust has ended for now, Crackle began to stir. Snap and Pop sighed in relief that Crackle had unintentionally chosen the perfect time to wake up from his nap.

Crackle let out a yawn as he gave Lucky a belly rub before facing Snap and Pop with a tired and worried expression.

"I miss the rest of the episode, didn't I?"


End file.
